


Maybe I'm Fallin' Too

by Carefulhappenings



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Confessions, Cuddling, Cute, F/M, First Date, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, New Relationship, Sex, catching feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carefulhappenings/pseuds/Carefulhappenings
Summary: Friends with benefits was an arrangement that worked for both the courier and Benny. That is, until they both started falling for each other. An exploration of the courier and Benny's new feelings and relationship.





	Maybe I'm Fallin' Too

**Author's Note:**

> Heya folks! Haven't posted on here for a while but I'm hoping to get back into the swing of things and am really excited to explore the relationship between these two. Enjoy!

Lucy laid back on the bed as she came down from the intoxicating high of her climax. She chose to forgo pulling the sheets over her body, letting Benny's eyes rove over her still pleasure soaked form. 

"Gotta say doll, that might've been the best one yet," drawled Benny from beside her.

She hummed her agreement and turned to look at him with a sad smile. She took a deep breath and steeled herself. She knew this conversation could either end in disaster or bliss, and while she certainly preferred the latter, she was prepared for the former.

"Benny?" She asked, drawing his eyes away from her breasts and to her face.

"What's eating ya, pussycat?"

"I know I'm just your resident quick fuck, and you've probably got the girls from Gomorrah up here anytime I'm gone for more than a week, but you ever think about maybe having more?" Lucy cringed. She sounded clingy, cliche. It certainly wasn't how she wanted to come off.

"What do you mean?" Benny asked. She couldn't tell if he was mocking her or not.

"I mean something more than just fucking and leaving like we always do. A relationship, I guess." She steeled herself for rejection.

Benny chuckled warmly. "You fallin' for me, Luce?"

She avoided his eyes, instead opting to look down and mumble an affirmative response.

Benny looked up at the ceiling. "You know, I haven't," he said.

She gave him a puzzled look, not sure what he was asking.

"Had any hookers up here," he clarified. "Felt wrong to be with anyone else when I've got the best Charlies in the damn wastes waiting for me here."

He paused a moment.

"Maybe I'm falling too. Hell, you've certainly softened me up." 

Lucy smiled at his words and decided to test the waters of these new feelings. It was already later than when she usually left after she and Benny fucked.

"Can I stay the night?" She asked, tentatively.

She felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her and Benny's warm, solid form pressing against her.

"Took you damn long enough to ask," he whispered in her ear.

Lucy pulled the sheets up over them, nestling into Benny's embrace. What a pair they were. The king of New Vegas and the woman who he had shot.

A little fucked up?

Yes.

Exactly what they wanted?

Absolutely.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter: the first date


End file.
